


Sleigh Ride Surprise

by emmathecharming



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmathecharming/pseuds/emmathecharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian decide to go for a romantic sleigh ride in the snow. But things get a little complicated when they get to the stable and see who their driver is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleigh Ride Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from this post (http://miladyswan.tumblr.com/post/102540566855) from miladyswan on tumblr. And then as I wrote it, it kinda snowballed into everything you're about to read.

     Emma had really been enjoying this holiday season, far more than any of the others she'd experienced. Holidays had always been bittersweet for her, an orphan surrounded by happy smiling families. But not anymore, this was the first year she felt only joy when thinking about the coming festivities. Now she had a family of her own and it was more than she had ever dreamed she would have. She had been reunited with her parents, she had her son, and now she even had love. She had Killian Jones.     

     Emma loved watching Killian discover new things about her world and the holiday season brought a lot of new experiences for him to learn about. She hadn't realized just how strange some holiday traditions really were before, but now that she was having to explain them to him, she understood just why he was so often confused. But there was one holiday tradition that made perfect sense to her. And it was one that Emma had always dreamed of taking part in but had never actually taken part in.

     The sleigh rides were being run out of a stable near the edge of town. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised that this tradition was one of the ones chosen by the citizens; carriages were one thing that the former residents of the Enchanted Forest understood. But she was quite happy that it was. She carefully brought up the idea to Killian, not sure if he would see the charm in such an activity.

     "So Swan, do you have any ideas for what we should do tonight? I believe it's supposed to snow. I was thinking we could stay in, have some cocoa, maybe watch one of those, Christmas movies, I believe they're called."

     "That could be nice. But I was thinking maybe we could do something else."

     "And what would that be, love?"

     "I know it's sort of silly, but I've kinda always wanted to take a sleigh ride in the snow."

     "Really? And why is that?"

     "Well, I'd seen them so often in movies and they always looked so nice and romantic and relaxing, and just nice I guess. And I never had the chance"

     "Romantic, eh? Are you asking me on a date?"

     "I suppose you could look at it that way" She smiled as a smirk began to form on his face. He clearly liked that idea. "So what do you say pirate?"

     "If that's what you want to do, I'll be happy to oblige."

     She leaned forward and placed a quick, soft kiss on his cheek and then stood and headed to the bedroom to retrieve their coats, scarves, and hats.

*************

     The stables weren't too far from their apartment so Emma and Killian decided to walk there instead of trying to drive the fairly unequipped bug on the icy roads. The town was fairly quiet considering how excited everyone was about the coming holiday and snow was falling. Emma and Killian walked arm in arm through the streets, silently at first and then they fell into quiet conversation.         

     "Do you know who's responsible for these, uh, sleigh rides?

     "I'm not actually sure. I just saw a flyer on one of the tables at Granny's."

     By this point, they had made their way almost all the way to the stables and they could see the sleigh driver feeding the horses, his back to them as they approached.

     "Well then I guess it will be a surprise."

     Just then the man, who had heard them drawing near, turned around to face them. Emma stopped and stared once she saw the man's face. She didn't know who she had expected to see but she knew that David was one of the last people she would have thought to find running the sleigh rides. She thought he would want to stay at home with Mary Margaret and Neal where it was warm and they could appreciate the snow from afar while relaxing inside.

     "Dad? You're running the sleigh rides?"

     "Hey Emma, Killian. I am indeed. I wanted something to do to celebrate and I had more experience with animals than most of the town so when the idea was proposed, it seemed I was the best fit."

     Emma took a step back, pulling Killian with her.

     "Can I talk to you for a second?" Killian followed her, her question clearly more rhetorical in nature than an actual request. Emma shot a quick glance in David's direction to see if he was still paying attention to them and was relieved to see that he had turned his attention back to the horses. She began to whisper sharply and not so quietly to Killian.

     "We can't do this. We cannot go on a romantic sleigh ride with _my dad_ as the driver!"

     "Oh Em-"

     "This ruins everything. There's no way we'll be to enjoy this properly if we're sitting right behind him."

     "Emma, love." He reached down and grasped her hands firmly in his own, pulling her in a little closer to himself. "It really won't be that bad. I mean it could even be fun."

     "I don't know Killian." she trailed off, losing some her conviction from a few moments ago.

     "You did say this was something you've always wanted to do. Do you really want to give that up just because one little detail isn't exactly like you pictured it? That doesn't sound like the Emma Swan I know, she fought for what she wanted."

     "Now Killian, this is hardly the same thing. I just wanted a nice evening where we could be together..." she paused and her eyes drifted back over to David. "without feeling like we're being watched, like we have to hide something."

     "Why do we have to hide us from your family? I think they know how we feel by now."

     "You're right, I know that. I guess I just wanted to keep this between the two of us for a little longer."

     "I understand. But wouldn't you rather not have to hide this from your parents?"

     "You're right. And if you really think this will still fun, then I guess I do too."

     "I do. Let's go back and talk to your father. I'm sure he's a little suspicious. We have been over here for a while."

     "Let's go." Emma turned back towards David and the sleigh, still holding Killian's right hand tightly in her left.

     David heard their footsteps grow closer and he turned back to them, a careful expression on his face. 

     "So, uh, what did you two decide? You wanna take a ride?"

     "We'd actually really like that, dad."

     David smiled, that was evidently the response he'd been hoping for, and gestured for them to step up into the sleigh. Killian stood next to the step on the side of the sleigh and held his hand out to help Emma inside. She laughed; he was so old fashioned sometimes. She loved it but she refused to let him see just how much. She stepped in with his help and he followed. Inside, they found a nice warm blanket large enough for two and some hand warmers. David had put a lot of effort into this project of his. Killian and Emma had just settled in to their seats when David climbed up onto the driver's seat.         

     "Don't you two try anything. I'll be watching." David was clearly enjoying this opportunity for parental embarrassment. His words were stern but he couldn't hide the smile that showed his inner excitement over being able to make up for another memory missed in their years apart.

     "Don't worry _dad_." Emma put as much teenage-like sass as she could into her response.

     "I promise to be a perfect gentleman, sir" Killian added, joining in on the teasing.

     David signaled the horses to start and they headed out of the stable back into the snow. Killian shifted to put his arm around Emma and she turned to rest her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him as well.

     They rode on like this in silence for a while and Emma couldn't help but think about all the movies she'd watched where a scene much like this one had played out. Emma had watched them over and over again, wishing for something like that. And now that she had it, she believed that what she had was actually better than anything she could have ever dreamed about. She had the family she never believed she would find and she was sitting next to a man that loved her with everything he had and she loved him too, as hard as it could still be to admit to it to herself sometimes.

     Killian leaned his head down to give her a soft, sweet kiss bringing her out of her thoughts. It was far too short and sweet if you asked Emma, but she didn't mind once he began to whisper quietly to her.

     "So was it everything you'd hoped for, love?"

     "It was everything I'd dreamed of and more. Thank you, Killian, for coming and for not letting me leave when I wanted to."

     "Of course, love. You know I'll always do whatever I can to make you happy."

     Emma didn't respond, reaching her head up to give him a kiss as her answer instead. She pulled away after a moment and settled back in to his warm embrace wanting to take in as much as she could so she could remember this moment and this feeling forever.


End file.
